Ilsgaer
Ilsgaer, the capitol of the Iedonian province of the Aiedonian Empire, rests on the mountainous shores of the Shattered Sea, rising from the sea like a white pillar of marble and gold. The city hosts some of the most prosperous Trade Houses of the Empire and is home to the Ruler of the Iedonian Province. Its vicinity to the wealthy Kouran capitol of Iellnouth along with its large population of Arkiish craftsmen and traders has made the city a hub of activity in the region and is by far the most prosperous city in the Empire. Daily, hundreds of ships from throughout Haulthenn, Aellkouar, the Thousand Isles and beyond moor in its harbor and tons of goods and money exchange hands. The rampant trading and strong Arkiish presence inspired the formation of the embryo that would become the Imperial Bureau of Inquiry, and the local branch remains one of the most developed among the provinces. In general, the political branch of the government holds a significant amount of control and the Black Cloaks hold an inordinate amount of respect and influence. The current Ruler is one Duarthe Daerclaw, a member of one of the lesser Noble Houses with a significant amount of Arkiish heritage. Ruler Duarthe has acquired a lot of respect in the region over his career, which has advanced through the local bureau after a relatively short but lucrative career within the Trading Houses of Ilsgaer. In general, Duarthe is an extremely effective administrator, lawmaker and investigator who is respected and feared by the local political officers and nobles alike. King’s Square This is the main trading hub of the city, as the trade of goods is strictly forbidden within the harbor. King’s Square is located in the central parts of the lower parts of town, yet it still towers over the harbor and the wide and steep King’s Street that lead up to it. The square itself is over 800 m in diameter and houses a large, if quite withered, statue of dark stone in its center surrounded by a fountain. The statue bears a striking resemblance to Braedon the Conqueror, for whom the square is named. Throughout the square there are hundreds of permanent shops, but there is also substantial room for more temporary fixtures and the square is often filled with laughter, screams, music and exotic smells. While few of the shops in the square are specialists or the very best of their trade, it serves as a one-stop-shop for almost any good or service a person could require and traders from outside the Empire are solely relegated to this area to conduct their business. The Harbor The Harbor lies at the center of the Gaer Bay, the only inlet within over 10 miles that can house ocean-faring vessels and is always rife with activity as ships come and leave. The harbor area, locally called the Roughs, is a rather rough neighborhood to which most sailors are confined. There are a lot of taverns, brothels and inns in the area, but only a very limited amount of shops, as major trade must be conducted in the King’s Square. The entire harbor area is lined by a wall marking the end of the area that foreigners can freely visit, but even so they are kept under guard by Black Cloaks even here. Everyone knows that there is a substantial amount of smuggling occurring in the Roughs, but local administrators tolerate this lapse in discipline to a certain amount, as there are more than a few supplies that cannot be imported by Imperial decree, yet are crucial in the formation of the local Weaver Academy, and similar projects. The Roughs also house several criminal gangs, mostly consisting of mostly Arkiish, Egran and Uncivilized origin, but they are maintained on a very decentralized level. Some say that Duarthe was once a member of these gangs and that is how he initially acquired his fortune. In the past, insurgencies in the city have originated in the Roughs, which is why the local Bureau of Inquiry have invested great resources in the area. With regular intervals, the Bureau undertakes “touch-ups” where they cull the Roughs of criminal elements. Merchant Hill The pathway up to the Ruler’s Castle is colloquially known as Merchant Hill, as the elite during the Kouran days were the servants of the Merchant King. Today, the fancy villas and estates houses the provincial nobility, and most major family has an estate in the city from which to conduct its business. Here, you can also find most of the major university buildings and the wealthy Trade Houses, as well as a small amount of wealthy individual traders and craftsmen. Orgastille Castle On top of Merchant Hill, overseeing not only the bay but also most of the surrounding area on the hilltop is Orgastille Castle. Supposedly built by Arkii and Olthan craftsmen, the castle was built on the foundation of a previous Elven stronghold such that the lowest levels of the mighty building are older than human knowledge. The castle was taken by Dagor Battleborn through a combination of cunning and brute force as the starved and exhausted defenders were unable to stop the mighty Emperor. Today, the castle serves as the seat of power for the Ruler and the Protector, and houses both a regiment of Black Cloaks as well as the local contingent of the Legions. Many of the province’s administrative elite also resides in the castle. Category:City Category:Aiedonian Empire Category:Iedon